1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screw-in ground anchor for anchoring structural elements in the soil, having a base member with at least one cylindrical region and having at least one cutting blade that produces forward motion.
2. Description of the Background Art
Numerous embodiments of such screw-in ground anchors are known. A screw-in ground anchor described in DE 198 36 370 C2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,910, has, on its end facing the earth, a conical element to which is attached a screw-like thread. On the side serving to attach posts, the conical element transitions into a cylindrical element, so that wooden posts or cylindrical steel pipes or tubes can be attached to the ground anchor by insertion into the cylindrical portion of the same.
The conventional arrangements are provided with an element that produces forward motion, which has the form of a screw-like helix. These are beset by the disadvantage that this design loosens the ground when being screwed into it, so that there is only limited protection against loosening and unscrewing.